Terminator: Tales of Future Past
by JasonM
Summary: This story is set after the events that took place down in Mexico, this first chapter is mainly setting up the story and the characters that will play a role in it


Terminator: Tales of Future Past

The war against mankind reached to every end of the globe, Skynet was intent on exterminating

humans and for the most part they were succeeding. Humans were starting to band together in an

attempt to fight the machines but their efforts had proven useless each and every time and now the

humans were starting to accept defeat as they lost more and more with each passing day. Skynet was

on the verge of victory when a group of humans started destroying machines on and off of the

battlefield, this group of humans was being led by a man named John Connor and more joined up with

him everyday. This group of humans became stronger year after year and eventually came to call

themselves the Human Resistance, Connor also began using Skynet's technology against them and in

time learned how to reprogram their various machines and for the first time in years the Human

Resistance seemed to be on the verge of winning. Skynet made their top priority to terminate John

Connor and when those attempts failed they used time travel to kill him in the past but Connor also

used the same technology to send his people back to stop the machines. The Human Resistance was

starting to win but Skynet was already devising a plan to stop the Resistance once and for all and this

time John Connor would not be able to stop them.

Los Angeles, 2039

John Connor sat in the large bomb shelter that had been transformed into his combat room and

he couldn't help but smile at the irony of a place designed for the sole purpose of saving people was

now used to lay out the plans for the destruction of the greatest enemy man ever fought, the machines.

He reached down and opened up a drawer and pulled out a dusty bottle of scotch and poured some into

a glass and downed it with one drink, the liquid no longer burnt his throat so he poured himself

another glass and downed it as well. He knew Skynet was winning because he couldn't organize a

effective defense against their random strikes and suicide missions into the Resistance strongholds

and he knew he was the primary target but he didn't care because that was the story of his life and had

been since before he was born. He took another drink and thought about the soldiers that were chosen

to be his doubles and he knew most of them were dead or locked up in Machine Concentration Camps

where they would be better off dead. He was about to pour another glass when he seen a red light start

blinking, he got up and threw the glass against the wall because he knew the machines were here and

he wasn't sure if he was going to make it out alive this time. He opened up the door and stepped into

the dusty hallway and seen soldiers scrambling in every direction grabbing weapons, saying goodbye

to friends and praying before they headed up towards what would most likely be their final stand. He

wanted to say something motivational to the soldiers but he had nothing to say because he knew it

would take a miracle for them to survive, several of the soldiers smiled and patted him on the back

as he grabbed a weapon and headed towards the door that would lead them to the surface. John looked

around at the destruction and the bodies of his soldiers scattered around dead and dying, he turned

and took a deep breath when he saw hundreds of red eyes in the darkness and he opened fire just as

they did. John fired in every direction along with the rest of the soldiers but it was hopeless because

there was just to many and he was about to pull them back when he heard a whirl and he jumped just

as a bomb exploded mid-air killing most of his soldiers and throwing him hard into a wall of metal

and he fell to the ground with a thud. He managed to get to his knees and then a blast hit him in the

stomach knocking him back into the wall, he felt pain course through every inch of his body and could

taste the blood running through his mouth but he refused to scream as he fell back into the wall of

metal. He knew he was dying but he wasn't going to down without a fight so he opened fire again and

this time a blast hit him in the chest sending him to the ground and he dropped his gun, he coughed up

mouthfuls of blood this time and he knew this was it. He seen a new machine look down at him and it

seemed to be scanning him and with his last breath he realized Skynet had won and the time of man

had come to an end.

Kate Brewster watched in horror as she saw her husband die on the small monitor, she touched

her fingers to her lips and pressed them against the screen and pulled the video file from the computer

and looked at the Time Travel Device and seen it was ready. She put the video file into her mouth and

swallowed it and jumped into the blue field of electricity, she was going to the past to make sure John

didn't die for nothing.

Los Angeles, Present Day

John Connor hated school and that's why he managed to tone out the non-stop rambling of

the math teacher, he didn't need math or any subject for his future and he still wasn't sure if that was

a good thing or not. He heard the bell ring and he grabbed his bag and headed into the crowded

hallway where he seen Riley leaning against his locker waiting for him, "how's it going?" he asked

as he walked up to her and gently kisses her soft lips.

"Better now" she said with her seductive smile and she locked her arms around him and let him pull

her down the hall before she started walking alongside him.

He smiled and pulled her against him, "my kisses have been known to make girls feel better".

She laughed a little and slammed her fist into his back, "you honestly expect me to believe you've

kissed another girl, I may be young John but I'm not a idiot".

He stopped and pushed her away, "for your information I've kissed plenty of girls, I was a regular

player before I meant you".

She smiled and hugged him again, "whatever you say dear but I'm pretty confident that none of the

other girls was as hot as me".

"You do got me there Riley, they were cute but have nothing on you" he said as he ran his fingers

through her soft blond hair and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Damn Straight" she said as she nestled her head into his chest and they walked down the hallway

together.

Cameron stood at the end of the hallway watching John and Riley hang all over each other and

walk down the hallway, she still didn't understand human emotion and she couldn't figure out why

they would act this way in public. She then walked in the direction they had went, she had to keep him

safe and that meant always keeping him in sight, it was her programming and she couldn't go against

it. She couldn't believe this young man becomes the great John Connor she remembers from the future,

she knows he will be tested in the near future and at this rate she is worried he will fail mainly because

Riley is getting in his head and throwing him off track. She understood how dangerous love can be, she

knew it could destroy the greatest of men, Skynet used it as a weapon for their Infiltrator Units and

she got all the training when she was still at Skynet. She could comprehend emotion to a certain level

but after that she could not understand, even her program had its limits, she could not understand the

need for males and females to openly show their affection for each other and it was probably

something she'd never understand. She continued to follow John and Riley and stopped when they

reached the parking lot, she watched John as he kissed Riley rather aggressively and place his hands

on parts of her body where they didn't belong. She watched as Riley pulled away first and pedaled

away on her bicycle and she couldn't help but smile when John spotted her watching and his mouth

dropped open. She leaned against the building until John finally reached her, "your getting out of

shape John" she said as she seen he was breathing hard and saw beads of sweat running down from

his forehead.

"You know Cameron there is such a thing as privacy" he said angrily as he pushed past her and took

off back towards the school.

She looked at him and realized he was angry, "I have to keep you safe John and Riley is throwing

your head out of the game".

He turned around and smiled, "I wouldn't expect a machine to know anything about feelings and

wanting to be normal".

"She's not part of your future John" she said coldly as she walked past him. "And maybe I am just a

machine but you trust my judgment in the future".

He didn't know what to say as he watched her walk away so he just shook his head and walked in a

opposite direction.

Catherine Weaver looked over the destroyed model that was called Kromartie, she ran her

fingers over the destroyed metal and shook her head at the knowledge that he failed his simple

mission to terminate John Connor. She had been sent back with the task to ensure Skynet becomes

operational and eliminate anyone that stood in its way and she had done just that, she knew that with

Kromartie out of the picture now that John Connor was a bigger threat and now she had to up her

game to include eliminating Connor on top of everything else. She looked up and saw a lab tech

makes his way into the room, "I would like you to infuse him with this liquid" she said as she handed

him a vile of a silver liquid.

"Of course Mrs. Weaver, can I do anything else for you?" he asked with a nervous tick making its

way through his calm stature.

"I'd like you to leave the room and inform me immediately after he is infused with the liquid" she said

as she sat down behind her desk and watched the man wheel the body out. She wasn't sure if some of

her design would be enough to repair him but it was worth a try, she would also have to eliminate the

worker as well and that's a shame because he's one of the best. She was lost in her thoughts when her

phone rang, "yes" she said coldly as she picked up the receiver. She nodded her head as she was

informed that Kromartie had been infused with the liquid, "please wait, I'll be down in a moment".

She smiled as she seen the worker waiting for her and she could sense right away that he was nervous

and she looked at the room, "is there any change?"

"He looked at me as soon as I infused him with the liquid, it's like it brought him back to life" he said

sounding really nervous trying to find a way around her to the stairs.

She smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder, "you did good work" she whispered into his ear as

her forearm turned into a long blade and she drove it through his chest and into the wall behind him.

"It will be easier if you don't struggle" she said as she watched the man strain to get loose and cough

up mouthfuls of blood, "I don't like to see you suffer but it has to be this way". She watched as he

slowly stopped moving and then all his life escaped him in one final breath, her arm changed back

and he fell to the floor, "hello Kromartie" she said as she opened up the door and walked into the

room.

"Where is John Connor?" he asked as he got to his feet and looked around the room.

"I don't know but I intend to help you find him" she said as she examined the destroyed part of his

face which was know a layer of metal and she smiled.

"How did I get here?" he asked as he looked around the room and payed a lot of attention to the

woman standing in front of him.

"You were defeated Kromartie, your chip was damaged beyond conventional repair" she said calmly

as she sat down in a metal chair across the room. "What do you remember?"

He looked at her with much interest, "I remember Mexico, a church and James Ellison".

She nodded her head, "I figured you would remember very little, you were nearly destroyed by John

Connor and his family".

He looked at her and nodded his head, "I underestimated his family, John is not the soldier we fear

in the future".

"I'm sure he isn't but he will begin to learn what he is capable of and I want him terminated before

that happens" she said as she got to her feet and walked towards the door.

"How did you repair me?" he asked as he took a seat.

She turned around and smiled at him, "I infused a piece of me into you, I wasn't sure if it would work

or not. I took a risk and it payed off".

"I thank you then, I'll terminate John Connor and what about James Ellison?" he asked not getting up

from the chair.

"I'll deal with Ellison" she said as she walked and rounded the corner out of sight.

Kromartie sat there and ran his hand across the metal that now made up half of his face, he was aware

he'd been given a second chance and he would not fail this time, John Connor will die by his hand.

Kate Brewster was wearing ragged and dirty clothes and still dealing with the sickness that

time travel had always caused her. She had arrived in Los Angeles but not the right destination, she

had to set the location to random to make sure the machines didn't follow her through and now she

had to locate John Connor in this time. She had thrown up the video file and was relieved to see it

not damaged, this video file contained footage of a new machine which she believed was a bigger

threat than any other machine and now she just had to find out what it was and destroy it. She couldn't

help but stare in awe at the city of Los Angeles, she hadn't seen it like this for many years and she still

couldn't believe what this city becomes in the future. She took off down the street trying to think up

ways to locate John, she knew it wouldn't be easy because he tended to stay off the grid and with his

mom it made it even more difficult. She didn't dare use public transportation because she was most

likely already being hunted a one or several terminators and if she wanted to survive she had to find

John or one of the many Resistance Squads that have been sent back. She realized she stood out with

her current attire so she had to find a more appropriate outfit and clean up, she walked around until

she came across a thrift store that carried used but decent looking clothes and she smiled because it

had been awhile since she saw this many clothes all in one place. She picked the lock with ease and

slid silently through the door, she was aware she had probably tripped a silent alarm so she would

allow herself a few minutes because she would only have to deal with the local law and not machines

sent to kill her. She quickly sorted through the clothes and smiled because it has been years since she

had a selection of clothes like this, she removed her tattered clothing and slid on a pair of snug fitting

jeans and grabbed a baggy blue t-shirt and slid it on. She smiled when she herself in the mirror and she

snatched a pair of tennis shoes and slid them on, she was debating whether or not to grab more clothes

when she heard sirens coming and she decided against it and slid out the back. She walked quickly

down the dark and damp alley and slowed down when she got enough distance between her and the

thrift store and when she hit the road again she took off in a sprint because it was time to find John and

change the future.

Sarah Connor sat alone in the quiet house cleaning a variety of pistols and shotguns, she liked

the silence because it gave her time to think, she thought a lot about the future but she mainly thought

about her son John and what his future held for him. She wanted nothing more than to change the

future for his son, the future for the world but with each passing day the task seemed to grow more

and more impossible. She was starting to worry about her son because he was growing more and

more distant and she still wasn't convinced on the fact that he accidentally discharged a gun that

could've killed him but whenever she tried to bring up the subject with him he got angry and walked

away. She collected up her guns and carried them over to the far wall of the bedroom and placed them

back in the secret compartment and headed back out into the living room and stopped when she saw

a police officer standing in the middle of the room, "can I help you?" she said as she backed up into

a shelf and grabbed a gun hidden behind a book.

"Your a tough woman to find Sarah" he said in a gruff voice as he reached for his gun but stopped

and smiled when he realized she had her hand on one.

"Your smarter than most, now tell me who sent you" she said with a cocky smile as she pulled out

the gun and aimed it at his chest.

He slowly raised his arms up, "it doesn't matter now does it, I'm not walking out of this house".

She shrugged her shoulders, "I could let you walk away, not everyone has to die".

"Your a lot different than last time I saw you, in the future your a cold blooded killer" he said as he

continued to smile but not move.

She looked at him and took a deep breath, "I don't believe you, if you work for the machines you

can't be trusted".

"Your one to talk because in the future you jeopardize everything your son has worked for, you

betray him for us" he said as he laughed a little at the expression on her face.

She looked at him and felt the anger boil through her entire body, "shut up or I'll kill you where you

stand, now tell me who sent you?"

He smiled at her reaction, "your responsible for the death of John Connor and the downfall of the

Human Resistance, you help develop a machine they can't predict or defeat".

"Screw You" she said as she pulled the trigger twice and winced as the two bullets hit the man in the

chest knocking him to the ground and he was dead as he hit the floor. She hurried and pulled out her

cell phone and punched in a number, "Derek, I need your help so get to the house as fast as you can"

she said because she knew that sooner or later the cops would be arriving at her house to investigate

the gunshots that she was sure the neighbors had heard.

Los Angeles, 2039

"Damn it, how did she escape" Sarah Connor said as she kicked open the door to the

make-shift time travel room that her son had created, "they were all exposed to be killed".

The computer kicked on with a yellow-green glow, "it is uncertain how she managed to elude the

machine, it is also impossible to determine her exact time jump because she has set the controls to

random".

She smiled because she could never get used to the motherly voice that Skynet always used, "she

could be a problem for us if she gets to John in the past, she could undo all this with one sentence".

"The database to this machine is revealing she pulled a video file from the attack and took it with

her, she most likely ingested it to make sure it went back with her" Skynet said never losing its calm

tone even in situations like this.

Sarah sat down and took a deep breath, "we need to end this situation before it becomes a problem, I

believe that she went back to a time before John started distrusting me".

"If she is able to turn John against you in the past it will upset your standing with him throughout this

time line and in return you will become useless to us".

She got to her feet and smiled, "I can't allow that to happen, I need to travel back and stop Brewster

from finding John".

"There is no precise way we can send you back to the same time that Kate Brewster traveled too".

"It's a risk I'll have to take" she said with a smile as she walked over and started punching numbers

into the computer.


End file.
